To achieve high compression efficiency, image and video coding schemes usually employ prediction and transform to leverage the spatial and temporal redundancy in the video. Generally, intra or inter prediction is used to exploit the intra or inter frame correlation, then the differences between the original image and the predicted image, often denoted as prediction errors or prediction residuals, are transformed, quantized, and entropy coded. To reconstruct the video, the compressed data is decoded by inverse processes corresponding to the prediction, transform, quantization, and entropy coding.